


[松咕]T0级晋江男主

by Royila



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royila/pseuds/Royila
Summary: 很喜欢论坛里的一句话：刘青松，t0级晋江男主，没有t1t2。
Relationships: Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song/Kim "Doinb" Tae-Sang





	[松咕]T0级晋江男主

如果不是高天亮突然分化了，FPX大部分人几乎都忘记了，金泰相是个Omega这回事。

高天亮加入FPX的时候年纪很小，还未分化，对第二性别也是懵懵懂懂的，只有中学生理课上的一点模糊的记忆。

以至于他对分化期的种种预兆缺乏重视，在基地里就第一次爆发了信息素。

而坐在他身边打游戏的金泰相，突然皱了皱鼻子，“这是什么味啊小天”

高天亮头脑有些发胀，还在操作着鼠标，并没能够马上分析出情况，“什么？谁的外卖来了？”

刘青松几乎是同时从椅子上站起来，朝他们这边走过来，像是忍着不伸出手去抓他，喊了一声，“天，你过来一下。”

高天亮有点疑惑地扫一眼旁边，一向恨不得和椅子长在一起的刘青松，居然已经站在他身后了，“干嘛，刘少？”

刘青松还没回答，高天亮先听见一声闷响，就看见坐在身边的金泰相半倒在了桌子边。

他愣了一下，正想伸手过去扶住自家中单，却被刘青松一只手拦住了。

“你分化了。”刘青松只是皱着眉，放慢了语速，像是怕他听不懂似的，“先不要碰他，他会更难受的。”

高天亮被这么一说，好像确实闻到了周围萦绕的混杂气味，有青草的味道，还有有点刺鼻的雪松。

脑子里一片混乱地感受新世界，高天亮看着刘青松半抱住金泰相，带着他上楼了，感觉上很自然，却觉得有什么不对。刚刚分化的年轻Alpha被工作人员带去医院检查，他的大脑有些混乱，实在不足以思考任何复杂的问题。

刘青松看着躺在床上的中单，觉得有一点奇妙。金泰相是Omega这事，虽然没有大肆宣扬，但也没有刻意隐瞒过，却很少被联盟的人提起。

大概是因为金泰相做的实在是太滴水不漏，从没有任何表现，没有引发过任何意外，人们竟然慢慢地忘记了这事。毕竟脱离了性别，金泰相身上的话题性仍然高得离谱。

刘青松看着这人，竟然一时不知该做什么。还好金泰相及时睁开了眼睛，用沙哑的声音问道，“你还在啊松松？”  
“没事吧。”刘青松顿了一下，最终问道，声音却僵硬得自己都吓了一跳。  
“还行。”金泰相偏头看了看站在床边的刘青松，思考了一秒，“我要再来一针，就在那边的柜子里，谢啦！”  
刘青松附身翻柜子的时候，忍不住问他，“你为什么没有信息素啊？”  
“不想影响你们嘛，”金泰相还是笑眯眯地开玩笑，“我怕你们控制不住。”

刘青松听到这话感到一点生气，不知因为是Alpha奇怪的胜负欲还是别的什么。他一手拿着抑制剂，似笑非笑地看着床上的中单，“确定不是因为你味道太难闻了吗？你不会是什么臭豆腐榴莲味的吧？”

金泰相哼哼了两声，决定大人有大量（绝不是嘴不过），原谅刘青松小学生级别的激将法，等着他把抑制剂递给自己，那人却半步都没动，只站在原地看着自己。

“松松？”金泰相试探地叫了一声，房间里光线不太充足，他看不清刘青松的表情。

“给我闻一下。”

？？？

金泰相发现他好像是认真的，感觉有点神奇，没有想到原来刘青松的好奇心这么旺盛。

“要我自己动手吗？”刘青松很清楚，金泰相一定贴了阻隔信息素的抑制贴，否则不可能一点气味都不露出来。

金泰相犹豫起来，他刚才是被小天突然爆发的信息素刺激了一下，但是现在缓过来了不少，只是刘青松……他有些无语，刘青松到底有没有意识到他身上的信息素比刚才小天还要浓了？自己可能还是需要这针抑制剂的。

金泰相还在东想西想的时候，刘青松失去了耐心，迈步走向了他。刘青松不常有机会俯视着这个男人，不禁暗自有点喜欢这个视角。

“好嘛。”金泰相看刘少不说话，以为他生气了，虽然不知缘由，还是选择了妥协。虽然作为Omega，他并不是很顺从软弱的性格。但他经常发现，自己会不自觉地顺从刘青松的愿望，他也不清楚这和天生的性别有多大的关系。

他只得把手放在自己的后颈，轻轻一撕，一股清甜的花香扑面而来，还混着点桃子还是香梨的果味，让人口舌生津，很想要咬点什么。

有点糟糕，刘青松当即咬紧了牙。他的身体绕过了大脑，直接行动了起来，等理智回笼，他已经在轻柔地抚摸金泰相的后颈了。年轻的辅助表面上努力维持着扑克脸，耳朵却已经红透了。

金泰相被摸得双眼都眯起来，理智还挣扎着感到尴尬，思索着问问刘青松他的手在干什么是不是个好主意。

“还难受吗？”刘青松突然来了这么一句，语气还十分正经，似乎试图打破尴尬的气氛，可手上却一点没停。

这任谁听起来，都是队霸难得的温柔关怀，金泰相心里却怒吼着：是谁害的啊？？你早把抑制剂给我，我现在已经可以在这里给你跳舞了！

卑微的泰相xi虚弱又十分诚恳地说，“有点。”

“你其实不用一直贴着的，老贴着不难受？”刘青松好像打定了主意，要和他在这种诡异的情况下畅谈人生。

金泰相被揉得有点迷糊，下意识地嘟囔着，“还不是因为当初Sw……”话说到一半金泰相就停了下来，他有种感觉，不该在刘青松面前说这话。

但是已经晚了，自家的辅助对他太过了解，刘青松的脸色已经沉了下来，信息素也随着情绪波动变得更加浓郁而沉重。

金泰相赶紧去抓Alpha的手，“别……快把抑制剂给我。”

刘青松却好像根本没听见他的话，变本加厉地在他的腺体上摩挲，等他抑制不住发出一声闷哼，便用嘴堵住了他的所有声音。

金泰相的后颈被固定着，一点移动的机会都不剩，被半伏在他身上的辅助亲吻着，舔舐着，亲得他嘴唇一片酥麻，身子发软，只有心跳得厉害。

“刘青……！”他有点慌乱地看向刘青松，突然感觉手臂上一痛，刘青松给他打了一针抑制剂。

金泰相就不敢乱动了，但不影响他声讨某个黑心辅助，“你干什么！打个抑制剂还亲我！”

刘青松有些微妙地看了他一眼，看他气呼呼的样子，又忍不住笑了起来，“给你打个麻醉。吃个药都嫌苦，打一针我怕你哭出来，你个废物。”

金泰相又被队霸骂了，很想生气，但是刘青松手上的动作好轻，他竟然真的一点都不觉得疼，而且刘少那张开挂了的脸，笑起来真的……

“睡会儿吧。”刘青松看中单好像哽住了的样子，觉得有点好笑，扫了一眼那人微肿起来的唇，站起身准备走了。

“谢谢你啦。”金泰相小声喊了一句，就舒服又安稳地缩进被子里了，在淡淡的雪松气味中陷入了睡眠。

高天亮分化很顺利，当天晚上就从医院回来了。他回来的时候金泰相的位置是空的，其他人都照常在排位。刚步入Alpha世界的小高不禁在基地绕来绕去，想不留痕迹地闻一闻各位队友。

在他被林伟翔的麝香和金韩泉的檀木刺激得快晕了之后，刘少冷淡的雪松味都变得好闻起来了。但是和之前又有点不一样，高天亮不禁陷入沉思，这雪松味怎么是甜的？

不到一个礼拜，刘青松就理解了为什么金泰相一直贴着抑制贴。

自从上次刘青松跟他说了，金泰相平常就不再贴抑制贴了。其实他的信息素比较淡，平时的时候要凑很近才能闻到。基地里其他Alpha刚开始的时候觉得新鲜，都多闻了两下。

林炜翔在拍广告的时候，还吸猫一样搂着金泰相吸了一会儿，一转头看到刘青松站在旁边看着他们，下意识就松了手，翔哥本人向来是靠直觉过活，没有细想其中原委。高天亮和他不同，闻过了以后，若有所思地看了刘少很久，看得刘少汗毛倒竖，忍无可忍，把蒜头王八刚整理好的头发给揉成了鸡窝。

但是没过几天，Alpha们的好奇心满足了以后，大家便习以为常了，恢复了整天嘻嘻哈哈，互相谩骂的常态。

为什么现在难受的只有我？刘青松暴躁地把机械键盘按得噼啪作响。

他怎么也没想到，自己竟然被影响到这种地步。  
明明自己离金泰相可以说是最远的距离，座位也是在基地的两头，但是那清甜的味道却好像时刻萦绕在他身边。

不管是那人上蹿下跳地直播的时候，或是他从自己身边路过，甚至他在楼上睡觉，那味道像是一缕细细的丝线，从那人身上散发出来，却紧紧地缠绕住自己。

刘青松用力皱一下眉，感觉那香味逐渐清晰了起来，他的心跳也不自觉地跟着加快了。

金泰相果然从他椅子后边冒出来，和他挨得很近，几乎是脸贴着脸的距离。

那人只是照例，过来朝他无能狂怒一波，“又吃我的分！我的分这么好吃吗刘青松！和我一边就补位，在我对面就锤石塔姆！”

刘青松不由得僵在椅子上，感觉自己的理智被那香味搅得不剩几分了，如果这个不知死活的人再贴着他，很难说他会做出什么。

令他有些意外的是，金泰相毫无营养的抱怨居然顿住了，还站开了一点距离，犹豫道，“你，你生气了吗？”

刘少小心而缓慢地吸了口气，避免吸入太多气味，但也不想再吓到这人，尽量放缓了语气，平静地说，“关我屁事，我杀18个也带不动你。”

金泰相听了，果然一扫刚才的迟疑，又活蹦乱跳起来，说到激动了还上手戳他。刘青松暗自握紧了拳头。  
想他被多少小姑娘誉为活的晋江男主，这时候就觉得，他这辈子，从来没这么共情过霸道总裁们“引以为傲的自制力”。

理智而成熟的霸道总裁，啊不，队霸刘青松决定有问题还是要解决，而且要用合法途径（？）。

他特地挑选了一个休息日，队友几个出门约饭，工作人员也走的差不多，以避免被别人听到而尴尬。只有金泰相趴在床上玩手机，等着晚上直播。

刘青松推门进去，那甜味涌过来，激得他闭了一下眼。

“你还是把你那什么贴贴上吧。”刘青松决定单刀直入，有话直说。

金泰相还沉浸在手机上的小视频里，反应了好一会儿才明白他在说什么，就笑起来和他开玩笑，“那不是你让我摘的嘛？”

刘青松难得梗住了，他被折磨得头昏脑胀，都忘了原来是自己作的孽。

“你可真是渣男呀，刘青松！”金泰相好开心地嘲讽他，根本停不下来，“变心得好快！一天一个说法！”

刘少：有时候，还是很羡慕那些可以采取非法手段的晋江男主。

刘青松略一思索，不再抑制着自己的信息素，他冷冽的雪松气息，寒风过境一般，一瞬间便盖过了清甜的花香。

金泰相控诉渣男的正义之辞卡壳了，瞪大了眼睛看着一脸淡然的刘青松。

“这就是我每天的训练环境。”刘青松说着也笑了，想自己怎么早没想起这招，“不要影响我训练了，泰相xi”

没等金泰相回话，刘青松便已经注意到不对了，刚才的花香并非消散了，而是融入了Alpha的信息素，和雪松的味道缠绕在一起，变成了一种全新的味道，既冰凉又甜蜜。

Omega的呼吸都变得困难了，只能朝他骂道，“你犯什么病啊，刘青松？好难受啊。”  
刘青松也觉得不妙，闻着这个味道，让人的唾液都加速分泌了。

刘青松甚至没多思考，俯身把他钉在床上，把他削瘦的身体摸了个遍。金泰相被揉得浑身发红，却完全无法抗拒这人。

“渣男！”金泰相还不放弃，一边喘息着还要用贫乏的词汇量骂他。

刘青松的汗顺着脸颊流下来，体温蒸腾着汗液，越发浓郁的雪松气息紧紧包裹着他们两人，在每一次喘息中融进Omega的肺腑，让金泰相的思维都模糊起来。

刘青松伸手下去，修长有力的手指直接进入了身下的人，那人的呼吸颤抖了一下，温热的小穴怕生一般收缩了一点。

“张开。”刘青松的命令直接而充满力量，指尖抵住紧致的肠壁往外撑开，不带任何讨价还价的余地。

强烈的羞耻让金泰相咬紧了嘴唇，下意识地想要合拢双腿，却又被迫打开。刘青松的双眼一寸不离地黏在他的穴口，那目光带着热度，烫得小穴止不住地收缩，变得越来越湿润滑腻。

刘青松抿了一下唇，刚想调侃他两句，看着那人红透了的身体，又忍住了，怕某个脸皮薄的中单害羞。

“松松…”金泰相却觉得不满足了，小声叫着他，又不好意思求他快点，只会拿腿去磨蹭他。

在后穴进出的手指加快了速度，却又一直有意避开重点，湿润的后穴翕张着吞下手指，还不满足似的紧紧缠住吮吸。

啧，真紧。

刘青松几乎失去了耐心，他浓郁的信息素包裹着他的Omega，手指还埋在那人身体里。天堂般的湿热包裹着他的手指，还不知足地吮吸着，好像期待着吞进更粗大的东西。

“想要什么？”他的语气还是很平静，只是声音很沙哑。

金泰相被拨撩地几乎无法思考了，好几秒后才回答，还带着哭腔，“要你……呜，要你进来……”

“等不及了？”刘青松的话好像还带着笑意，按住身下人不安分地扭动的腰肢，直接肏了进去。兴奋的巨物撑开柔软的肠壁，后穴抽动着绞紧，又被顶开，淡红色的内里隐约可见，透明的液体顺着交合的地方淌下来。

金泰相的双手紧紧抓着Alpha的衬衫，舒服地脚趾蜷缩，泛着粉的身体挺直又弓起，随着男人的肏弄颤抖着，无力的双腿却还勾着刘青松的腰。他沉溺在灭顶的快感和羞耻里无法自拔，自己已经一丝不挂了，而刘青松却只是解开了裤子。

他用力咬着唇，只为了不吐出羞耻的呻吟，殷红的唇上已经有了深深浅浅的咬痕。刘青松见了，骂了他一句白痴，却把小臂伸过去让他咬。  
金泰相不和他客气，用力地咬在了辅助深色的纹身上，谁知道这人的血液对他来说，就像是浓缩的春药，让他直接被刺激到了高潮。  
刘青松被猝不及防收缩的甬道，以及那爆发的香甜气味击中了，热液都洒在了那人的体内。嵌合的小穴还包裹着他收缩吸吮，恋恋不舍地榨取每一滴白浊的液体，还含紧了不舍得让它流出来。

“还好吗。”刘青松搂紧了怀里的人，亲吻金泰相失神的双眼，他没有什么照顾发情期Omega的经验，“一般发情期要多久？”

金泰相眼角还湿润着，眨了好几下眼才反应过来，脸突然就红透了，“那个，刘青松……”

“嗯。”恶劣的辅助还在欣赏着他未褪的春情，忍不住亲了一下他红肿的双唇。

金泰相吭哧了半天，刘青松也没明白他到底想说什么，只好耐心地等着。

“我没有发情啦！”最后金泰相哑着嗓子小声说道，“我发情期刚过的。”

刘青松愣了一下，原来如此。爱怜和满足填满了他的心，他本以为这是Omega为Alpha动的情，原来只是金泰相为刘青松。

“你不发情也这么湿的吗？”刘少心情好的时候就变得格外恶劣，笑着看那人把头埋进了枕头，只觉得可爱。

“那还不是怪你？”闷闷的声音从枕头里传出来，还带着咬牙切齿，“我一闻你那个味儿就控制不住。”

刘青松了然，原来受煎熬的不只自己，但又想到什么，话锋一转，“我们队里这么多Alpha呢，那你整天都在发情？”

“别人的都没事！”金泰相马上激烈反驳，没有意识到自己说了什么。

刘少彻底满意了，给金泰相揉着老腰，还一边嘴他，“就这么喜欢这味儿啊，我给你买棵松树抱着要不要啊Heart？”

金泰相深知，能打败刘青松的只有比他更不要脸，索性把心一横，直接抱住他，理直气壮道，“我这不是有一棵了！”

“明天给我把抑制贴贴好。”刘青松搂着他，在他光滑的皮肤上流连，也没忘了这茬儿。

“又怎么了嘛？”筋疲力尽的金泰相在他怀里已经迷迷糊糊了。

“你的味道只能让我闻懂不懂？”刘青松坦然地脱口而出，勾唇笑起来。谁看了不感叹一句，这就是从书里走出来的晋江男主？

很喜欢论坛里的一句话：刘青松，t0级晋江男主，没有t1t2。

END


End file.
